


Why Won't Ewe Love Me?

by Infinite_Volume



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abstinence, Bath, Birthday, Crying, Cum Inflation, Cute, Emotional Sex, F/M, Huge balls, Incest, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Love, Massage, Masturbation, Mother-Son Relationship, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Mutually Unrequited, Parent/Child Incest, Precum, Sheep, Simultaneous Orgasm, Soap, Steamy, Teasing, Unrequited Love, bicycle shorts, cum, cum flood, cumflation, cute sex, excessive cum, excessive precum, huge penis, hyper, hyper cock, soapy massage, spats, steam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Volume/pseuds/Infinite_Volume
Summary: A stupidly hung sheep-boy decides that he suddenly doesn't want to have sex any more, and the mother he conditioned as a cock-sleeve doesn't adapt well to her new life of abstinence. Why would her son suddenly drop all interest in fucking her?





	Why Won't Ewe Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to @lemons-s (on Tumblr and Pixiv)! This is a birthday story to him about his characters: Emma and Rana, a beautiful mother/son pair that I absolutely adore. If you’re not aware of who Lemon is, please do check him out and show him some love - he definitely deserves it!
> 
> This is also the first of many stories I'll be porting over to AO3 from my Tumblr account. Look forward to more! My Tumblr account is: https://infinite-volume.tumblr.com/

“Moooom, I’m hoooome…” Rana’a voice trailed off through the vacant entryway of his family’s house.

The adolescent sheep removed his shoes, dropping them one at a time on the hard, laminate floor of the mudroom. The smacking of rubber soles against tile was a monotonous one in Rana’s household. Every weekday at around three o’-clock, right after he shuts the door behind him:  _Smack! Slap!_

Like clockwork, the way she does nearly every day, Rana’s mother peeked her head out from the living room and into the hallway.

“Rana!” Emma shouted. “How was school today, sweetie?”

Emma pulled the rest of her body out from behind the doorway. She was about average height for a well-experienced mother like herself, if not a little taller. She’d been busy preparing a love-filled dinner for later that night, so she was still wearing a white apron over her favorite comfy, pink t-shirt. An apron’s intended use is as a shield to keep food, oil, and all sorts of assorted stain-inducing messes off one’s chest – this was a function Emma’s apron served  _poorly,_  if at all. The white linen was scrunched up and held tightly between her two mountainous breasts. Rana’s mother wasn’t the widest or most heavily endowed person in town, but she was certainly up there. What would have protected the dress of any other mom on her block looked more like a crumpled up tissue stuffed between her tits. What little section peeked out of her underboob to hover over the crotch of her childbearing hips probably wouldn’t ever get splattered while cooking either – it’d all spray the top of her bosom before gravity could pull it down far enough. Despite having never washed it since it was first purchased, Emma probably had the cleanest apron in the country.

Aprons seemed more “fashion-over-function” in Emma’s household.

“School was fine…” Rana responded to his mother. He was speaking in monotone, and he didn’t even look up from his phone to address her.

“Fine? What does that mean? Are you okay, Rana?”

“…”

No answer. He just sort of stood there, typing and swiping at the backlit screen in front of his face. He looked occupied with something.

Emma laid the forefingers of one hands daintily on her lower-lip, reaching out to his shoulder with the other. She wasn’t immensely worried. Kids have bad days all the time. It’s never the end of the world. What really got to Emma was Rana’s cold indifference to her. Even when he’d had bad days in the past, Rana had always perked up a little when he got home. They’d always hug each other when they reunited after school. These past few years, that hugging has always been followed up with… _other things_. Other things that Emma had grown very used to, almost dependent on. Things that Rana seemed to need daily or even bidaily.

Emma’s eyes wandered down from her son’s eyes to his tight, spandex shorts. The  _bulge_  in his spandex shorts.  _That’s_  the thing she’d been doing every day when he returned from school.

“R-Rana, dinner is simmering for an hour. Do you want to pass the time with me?”

She fluttered her eyelashes at him flirtatiously.

“No, Mom.” Another flat response. “I’m going to my room. Call me when dinners ready.”

“Rana?”

Her son waddled off in his usual way up the stairs and into his room before shutting the door quietly.

 _“That was…really weird,_ ” Emma thought to herself.

She’d never seen him act like that before, and Rana had  _never_ passed up his mother like that.  _Especially_  not after 7 long hours studying without sex. Why? What was wrong with Rana? Did he have a girlfriend now? Is that who he was texting when he came in the door? Was it some strange woman whose house he walked by on the way back home? Rana didn’t look or smell like he’d had sex yet today, which made the current situation all the more unusual. Questions and concerns flooded Emma’s mind as she walked back to and stood in the kitchen, watching her milk stew simmer.

“ _Maybe it’s just a phase…I should just leave him alone today. He probably just has a big homework assignment that he needs to focus on. Yeah! That must be it!_ ” The confidence Emma had in her conclusion made it easier to focus on cooking. “ _Alright, I’ve got to make sure my boy is well-nourished while he’s working!_ ”

An hour later, Emma called Rana down for dinner. He carried it up into his room to eat alone. That stung at Emma’s heart a bit, but she was sure things would be back to normal tomorrow. With the effort he was putting into his work today, he’d finish it all before the morning. Then the two of them could make up for the lost day after school. They’d do it  _four_ times if Emma had any say in the matter.

That’s what she hoped, at least.

—-

“I’m home…” Rana announced the following afternoon.

The sound of Rana’s voice made Emma’s ears perk up. Her tiny, wooly, puff of a tail shook like a feather duster and her heart skipped a beat. She jumped up from the sofa on which she was lounging and reading a book, skipping towards the door.

“Oh, is that my Cutie I hear coming through the front door?”

She was ready for Rana. Ready to tease him. Ready for him to tease her. She’d been casually touching herself on the couch all morning and afternoon while reading romance novels, her head filled with the pent up sexual desire that she wasn’t able to unbottle yesterday.

Emma’s curve-hugging mom-jeans were a little damp, but not damp enough to drip or leave a trail. Her sticky girlcum was plastered all over her frilly, purple and black lace panties; only a couple moist patches were visible from the front. You’d only really see it if you were looking directly at her groin. The smell, however, would draw your attention straight toward it. The heat emanating off her mound could be sensed even through her pants. Tiny clouds of steam rose from the waist of her jeans, which she’d carelessly forgot to button back up. Sweet and musky, the air around Emma was teeming with the pheromones of a horny ewe.

“Ranaaa~! How was your day at school, my precious little–”

_No. Again? Today, too?_

He was looking at his phone again, totally engrossed but paradoxically disinterested-looking.

“It was fine,” Rana replied.

He spoke with the same dry tone as yesterday, and his expression looked just as bland as his voice sounded. His ears were pointed downward and his lips were shut and curved ever so slightly towards the ground as well. Not outwardly sad, just completely neutral.

“Rana?” Emma’s concern shined through in her voice. “Are you sure you’re O.K? D-did I upset you recently, Rana?”

Her mind thought back to the events of the recent week.  _Was_  this her fault? Did she do or say anything to Rana that could’ve pushed him away?

“No, mom.”

Very matter-of-fact. Terse as could be.

“But Rana, you–”

“ _Mom_.” Rana said, breaking away from his screen and looking straight into his mother’s worried eyes.

Silence.

They stared at each other for what, to Emma, felt like minutes. There wasn’t any telling how Rana felt about it; he was a tomb of emotion, void of any outward compassion or concern for the mental state of his mother. He just stared, ears and mouth-corners down and brow furled in a kind of annoyed confusion.  _I don’t need you_ , his stare seemed to say.

“I’m going to my room,” he declared.

Emma daren’t speak up again for fear of making him angrier than he already was. Emma didn’t buy the ‘no, mom’ that Rana gave her. Of course he was already angry at her. What else could explain this pattern of behavior?

Emma could tell that she wasn’t the only one putting off her sexual desires. Rana wasn’t putting off pheromones or leaving his pants unbuttoned like Emma was, but the bulge in his shiny, black elastic shorts was bigger than normal. Normally his flaccid cock is the least noticeable thing about the knee-covering protrusion; his jumbo-watermelon testes typically came down to cover up half of his shins, demanding quite a bit of attention. The more pent-up or aroused Rana got, the greater the size of his genitals. His balls were definitely bigger today than they were yesterday. His dick was bigger, too. The semi-flaccid form of it was too bloated to conceal in the volume of his sack; Rana had slung the curved tool around the front, hugging the curve of his thigh. It was pointed up. The head was peeking out of the waist of his spats, exposed to the air and to the world. It looked sort of like a blunt, fleshy creature popping its mouth out of the ground to breathe. Marble-sized globs of pre wobbled atop his 9-inch chub, threatening to spill all over the floor as he hurried up the stairs.

Rana shut the door to his room, and that was the last Emma saw of him that whole night. She didn’t bother to call him down for dinner, but she could tell he still ate. She heard the fridge open a couple hours later while she was lying on her bed, thoughts consumed with anxiety. She didn’t make a sound for the rest of the evening, listening intently for noises coming from his room next door. Was he chatting with a friend over the phone? Masturbating?  _Masturbating while chatting_?

Lewd thoughts filled Emma’s mind again, just as they had while reading erotic fiction on her couch or while staring at her son’s exposed glans.

“ _He hasn’t found a girlfriend,_ ” she thought, _“has he? Ohh…I can’t stand the thought of him aching in his room alone, swelling up with cum. Is she forcing him to go abstinent? My poor baby…He knows how he gets when he doesn’t do_ it _every day. So why?_ WHY? _Why can’t I hear him in his room? Why won’t he let me help?”_

Emma let a hand wander down into her pants, flicking and pinching her clitoris. It’d been much longer than normal since she’d cum, too. Being honest with herself, she knew she couldn’t get much accomplished with just her fingers; even a whole fist would be a challenge to get off with. For years, Emma had been Rana’s exclusive and conditioned sleeve. Only Rana could satisfy her. He knew all her weak point even better than she knew them herself. All she could do alone was tug and twist at her most sensitive tissue, hoping beyond hope that it could supply even half of the sensational relief Rana could give her.

Not a single sound left Rana’s room that night.

Teary-eyed and frustrated, Emma went to sleep that night totally unsatisfied.

—-

The cycle continued.

Three days. Four days. Five days. Six days.

Seven days.

It had been seven days since Rana started acting strangely. An entire weekend had come and gone, during which Emma could only hear the sounds of mashing buttons, clanging swords and magic flames rumbling out from underneath Rana’s bedroom door. Emma even tried contacting his teacher, but all she said was that Rana was acting totally normal at school. No dropping grades, no involvement in fights and, much to Emma’s relief, no inappropriate sexual behavior.

Good…that meant no girlfriend.

Emma was sat at her computer, rereading the emails she got from Rana’s school and pouring over pages and pages of psychology and parenting advice sites. Rana was all that she could think about. In addition to her 13 tabs of academic research and self-help archives, Emma had a second browser open. Her dedicated porn-browser.

A full week without sex had done some terrible things to Emma. She’d often have flashes of vivid daydreams, in which Rana would be tenderly suckling on her breasts or fucking her throat roughly and recklessly. Whenever Emma snapped out of these hallucinatory retreats, she always found herself mouth agape, cervix dilated, and drooling like a broken faucet from both ends.

“ _R-Ranaaaa…_ ” Emma moaned at her computer screen while schlicking to videos of her and her son mating like wild beasts. Rana loved uploading videos of them together to the net, and Emma had an endless list of bookmarks flagging each and every one.

_K-CHAK._

“Home,” Rana declared as he shut the door behind him again.

“R-Rana?!” Emma shouted out in surprise. “W-whoa!”

Emma fell over in her seat, crashing chest-first into a puddle of girlcum. She scrambled like a startled rabbit, flailing her limbs to pull herself closer to the hallway where Rana was.

Just as her head had reached the doorframe to the hallway, Rana walked by. He was looking down at his phone but caught his mother’s eye as their paths intersected. He stopped, and they looked directly at each other.

Emma was in the most pitiful, sorry state Rana had ever witnessed. She was a broken woman.  If the drool around her chin or the pussy-juice soaking through her pants and shirt weren’t enough, she smelled of desperate masturbation too. Her hair was wild and unkempt, frizzier than it would be naturally. She was trembling, either because she was having an orgasm, because she was emotionally distressed, or because she forgot breakfast that morning and had low blood-sugar. Rana couldn’t tell which was happening to his mom. Emma couldn’t really tell, either. ‘All three’ would have been a safe bet. Having taken in the physical and mental state of his parent, Rana’s gaze drifted away. He didn’t want to look at her anymore.

Rana, to Emma, was a sight for the sorest of eyes. She’d been watching video recordings of him all day, but that was nothing compared to the real deal. If her body had let her move just another inch, she was just desperate enough to hug his shins and kiss his shoes. She worshipped him, every part of him.  There was, however, one part better suited to worship than all the others – a part that Emma had longed to worship for 7 whole days.

Rana’s wonderful rod.

Over the past week, Rana had become incredibly pent-up. The stress on his ill-fitting black spats grew greater with each passing day. By the time he returned home from school on the third day of this unbearable week, gashes and tears stretched across the plastic supporting his weighty, cream-filled balls. On this day, as Emma stared up at him, Rana’s turgid cock and gurgling sperm-tanks were far larger than she’d ever seen them. It simply wasn’t normal for Rana to go this long without having sex. It wasn’t natural.

“ _Why…? Why is he doing this? I-I don’t understand…_ ” Emma asked herself internally again.

Rana continued up the stairs to his room, leaving a trail of precum that almost made Emma’s puddle look tiny in comparison. Pre-ejaculate was flowing out of Rana like water from a leaking pipe. The smell of it filled Emma’s nostrils as she watched his juicy, veined sack sway from side-to-side as Rana walked up every step. This was all she could do now – all she could do was stare. Stare, and hope beyond hope that one day he’d finally return to normal and give her what she’d been denied for so long.

Emma bit her bottom lip, squishing her cheek into the pre-smeared wooden floor.

Before Rana got to the top of the stairs, he turned back at Emma. Her heart nearly stopped. This was the first time he’d acknowledged her existence in what felt like a decade. Even more fluid sprayed out of Emma’s gasping pussy.

“Mom, can you start a bath?”

“ _A bath? A bath?”_ she thought. “ _I-is that it?_ ”

Her heart sank again.

“I’ve got to leave early tomorrow, so I wanna take one tonight. Can you get it ready in 10 minutes?” Without waiting for a confirmation from Emma: “Thanks.”

 _THUD_.

He stepped into his room and shut the door behind him.

“ _A bath?_ ” Emma was still stunned by the simplicity of Rana’s request. “ _I-I-I can do that…It’s easy. I can even help him clean himself!”_

She was hit by a rush of adrenaline powerful enough to wake a sperm whale once she realized what starting a bath for Rana might imply.

“ _Y-yeah, I can scrub his back. All of the other places he can’t reach, too. Like his…his p-p-pe…peeeh-_ OOOOUUUWWGH!”

Another jet of lubricant shot out of Emma’s hungry vagina, turning into a fine mist after hitting the fabric of her jeans. Just the thought of Rana’s sex, just touching it, was enough to set her off. That’s how desperate and depraved she was.

She spoke through heavy panting,

“I’ve…got to…start…Rana’s b-buh…bath.”

She managed to get herself on her feet by gripping at the doorframe. Once she felt mostly stable, she waddled over to the bathroom to draw up some hot water, make sure there was enough soap…

And maybe light some candles.

—-

“ _Mooooooooooooom!_  Is the bath ready?”

Rana was shouting from the door of the bathroom, stark naked and with a tiny white towel slung over his shoulder. He was still dribbling pre everywhere.

…

… …

“ _MOM!_ ”

… … …

Silence.

“Did she…leave the house?” Rana thought aloud. “It feels steamy in there. I guess it’s ready?”

Rana turned the knob and was immediately assaulted by a puff of hot, steamy water. Breathing though his nostrils, he caught an unusual smell for steamy bathwater to have. He couldn’t quite place it, though. Almost like salted fish.

“R-Rana…”

The mist thinned to reveal Emma, standing knock-kneed and circling her clit with her index finger. She was naked, gargantuan breasts, plate-sized nipples and all. Her form was fertility-goddess like, the kind of body ancient civilizations build up around. She was  _made_  to breed, and she hadn’t had sex in a whole week. The white-green bath tile was wet and slippery, but not because of the water. Emma had been drooling all over it in anticipation. Her wavy blonde hair was wet and stuck to her face.

“Rana…Please,” she panted, “let me wash you…”

Rana’s ears started fluttering. Blood rushed up to his face, staining the same bright-red color he’d get naturally from spending too long in a sauna. Suddenly, for some reason, he seemed to be showing interest in his mother again. She took quick notice, and a huge, dumb smile grew on her face when she saw the way Rana was reacting.

Although Rana stayed silent, Emma read his body-language as a “yes.”

“C-Come on inside, sweetie.”

She beckoned for Rana to walk inside the bathroom and sit down on a plastic stool. He followed Emma’s cues, flashing his cute butt at her as he slowly and deliberately squatted onto his seat. There was a lot of flesh Rana needed to worry about pinching or sitting on or accidentally striking someone or something with. His immense, pulsating phallus was over seven-feet in length and 23-inches in width, while his colossal gonads were nearly each the size (and weight) of a large medicine ball. Fortunately, their bathroom was quite spacious.

When he finally came to rest, Rana was facing the tub as his back faced Emma.

“I’m gonna start with your front…okay?”

Emma grabbed a bottle of lemon-scented body-wash, pouring an excessive amount over her hand and forearm. She used up about half the bottle. There was a lot of flesh to cover, after all. Emma wrapped her slimy, sweet-smelling arms around Rana’s body; her gratuitously space-filling bosom pressed into his back. Rana’s tiny torso fit snuggly within her cleavage, like the way a normal woman might stuff keys or a phone in her bra. Emma’s bottomless pillow-heaven was an entirely different experience. The sensation of an accidental full-body paizuri made him start to shiver.

After reaching around her own colossal tits, Emma finally laid hands on Rana’s pounding blood sausage. She sunk her left hand into one of his bloated arteries. Emma could  _feel_  the blood circulating through it, rushing up to supply oxygen to his discolored head. Rana had maintained a constant erection for so long that the tip of his rod looked an unusual mix of his normal, peachy skin tone and a blood-gorged burgundy. She squeezed the blood vessel, which was about the width of a softball bat and not even close to the largest one on his member, sending her son’s tower into an intense fit of writhing and shaking. Rana threw his skull back, deeper into the mystical pit of flesh between Emma’s tits. His ears wiggled around in small micromovements, unable to make full flaps because they were competing for space with Emma’s milk tanks. It was a futile battle.

The mass and power of Rana’s penis couldn’t have been made any clearer or intimidating. Every time it twitched, Emma felt a cool breeze hit her face as clouds of steam were wafted away.  _Woosh_ ing sounds accompanied every waggle. It had to fight against momentum each time it switched directions, coming to a slow and deliberate stop before bobbing or turning.

“If you don’t ho-hold still…then I c-can’t clean it…” Emma was speaking through a crazy, toothy grin.

“ _MMMMMMMMHM!_ ” Rana was trying to stifle a moan.

Emma released her grip on Rana’s penile artery and started stroking his tender, sensitive flesh. As her soapy arms lathered him up, her strokes became more effortless. The hoop she made with her arms, by clasping her wrists with her opposite hands, slid up and down the bottom foot of Rana’s tree trunk.

Lean in, pull up, fall back. Lean in, pull up, fall back. Lean in, pull up…

“ _NNNNNGH!!! MOM, NOOOOOOOO!!!_ ”

Rana had reached the end of his limits. After an entire week of intentional abstinence, he was about to have his first orgasm.

Hot, ripened cum spewed out of his trembling monster. It came out in a cone, like what happens when one puts their thumb over a hose turned on full-blast. The lime-green wall tile in front of him was coated in an off-white goo, and the bath he was pointed at was sullied beyond use. It was almost more cum than water now. Anyone bathing in that thing would stink of sheep spunk for days, maybe weeks.

Rana’s orgasm subsided leaving more steam in the room than there had been just seconds before. His cock was still rock-hard. He slouched over, sliding out from between Emma’s breasts. Rana had his arm over his eyes, gritting his teeth and sniveling like a child.

“R-Rana?”

Emma suddenly crashed down to reality. Her motherly instincts took sharp control of her mental faculties, restoring her to relative normalcy. She sat above Rana, arms extended toward him but just shy of making contact. She was afraid. Did she hurt him?

“Cutie? Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

Rana moved his elbow away from his face, wiping tears away with it. He looked straight at Emma, blurting out slurred words through sobbing and coughing.

“I…I was saving u-up…I wanted to…to…It was your…”

“ _Oh, shit._ ” Emma thought. “ _My birthday is tomorrow._ ”

It all made sense to Emma now. She wasn’t thinking about it when Rana first seemed to start ignoring her almost a week ago, but her birthday was tomorrow. Rana didn’t have to explain any more of it on his own, though his labored whimpering. She understood. Rana was abstaining for 8 whole days, just for her. No matter how much he wanted to, how swollen he got, how unwieldy his package became, he was saving himself for her birthday. He wanted to keep her gift a surprise too, which is why he never told her why he was acting the way he was. They’d never done anything like this ever before. Clearly, neither of them was mentally prepared for it.

All of Rana’s effort to set up an entire day of nonstop, passionate, cum-drenched lovemaking: Wasted. Down the drain, literally (until the drain got clogged).

His first load: Wasted.

“Mom, I…I…I l-lov–”

“ _Sssssssshh_ …”

Emma used her thumb to wipe a stream of tears from Rana’s left cheek. She lowered her head over her lap, looking right into Rana’s quivering eyes.

“My wonderful little lamb,” she whispered to him. “I love you so much.”

_Smooch._

Emma planted a big, wet kiss right on Rana’s forehead.

“I will  _always_  love you, because I know that you’ll  _always_  love me. Do you know that you make me the happiest and luckiest momma in the world?”

“M-mhmm…”

Rana’s bottom lip was still curled-up to stifle another fit of crying, but he nodded in agreement with his mother.

“Ohhhhwh…You’re such a good boy.”

They sat together for a while longer. Emma patted Rana’s head softly, and Rana stroked her meaty thigh to calm himself down. As he regained his composure, Rana sat back up in his mom’s lap. As he sunk back into her breasts partially, Emma scratched him behind his ears. They wiggled just as cutely as they always do. Rana baa’d and bleated endlessly as he snuggled up against the pillowy bod of his loving momma. Both of them were filled with abject joy, eyes half-closed, giggling, and with dumb, toothy smiles.

Emma leaned forward into Rana’s ear and whispered quietly, as if she were speaking to him in a movie theatre.

“ _Psst…Cutie…Do you wanna pretend like my birthday is today_?”

She looked forward at the person-sized penis growing out from between Rana’s wide-spread legs. She grabbed a chunk of meat from Rana’s humungous slab, squeezing it gently between her fingers.

“Please, Rana? I’ve been waiting so long…Let me open my present early”

“But I already–”

“Came?” Emma interrupted. “ _Mmmmmmmmh_ …I  _know_  that wasn’t a whole week’s worth.”

She leaned in even closer, nibbling on Rana’s ear as it wiggled for freedom. She whispered directly into his cochlea:

“ _I don’t care if it’s the first, second, or hundredth load today…I need it inside me._ ”

Even Rana’s stubby little tail was flapping about wildly now, papping Emma’s thighs and tickling her clit.

Emma pushed Rana off her lap, forcing him to stand up. He stumbled for a few steps before regaining his balance. He swung his body back around to look at Emma; the wave of his tool cleared the immediate area of steam again.

Emma had crawled down to the floor, tits-on-tile and ass up in the air at just the perfect height for Rana. This wasn’t their first time doing it from behind, but it just might be their greatest.

“ _Mmmmmoo-om…_ I’m gonna do it now!”

“F-fuuuuck! Stop toying with me and fucking put it iiiiiihn!”

Emma was clapping her ass now, trying desperately to entice her son.

Rana wasted no extra moments teasing or admiring. He was pent up too, after all. The sheep boy reared back his hips and walked forward with a powerful thrust. Yes, he needed to  _walk_  his erection in.

_SPLOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUURRRR…_

“Hmm? I-I can’t…?”

Rana was only about half the way in before he couldn’t go any deeper. Her lips squeezed down like a vitality ring on his 23-inch thick cock. Was this because Emma hadn’t been used at all lately? That seemed to be the case…

Emma didn’t sound like she was upset about it, though.

“ _OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHWWWHH!!! F-FUCK! R-RANA, BABY! FFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUCK!!!_ ”

Rana humped with a little bit more force, shoving his babymaker deeper and deeper into his mom’s tight pussy. Inch by inch, freckle by freckle. Emma’s legs spread out wider as she swallowed up more of her son’s heavily-veined dick.

Milky precum poured fourth into Emma’s cock-plugged womb. Days of repressing his sexual desires packed Rana with enough pre to fill up at least seven 30-gallon industrial drums. He was his own personal lubricant dispenser, productive enough to supply a city-wide orgy. Emma’s belly swelled up gradually. Her shapely tummy wobbled back and fourth as she quivered from orgasm after orgasm.

Rana’s balls started churning and gurgling.

_GRGRGRRRRRROOOOOOAN…BLLLLRRRRAAP…GURGGGGGLLLOOOOOOORFFFF…_

“Mom…I’m gonna cum!”

Rana thrusted wildly to get as many extra inches inside before he burst. All his uneven, unpredictable movements made Emma’s pussy squirm even more. Just as Rana’s white sludge started welling up through the 7-foot trail down his urethra, Emma’s lips finally loosened back up.

_SHLLOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRPP_

The sound of three whole feet of slippery lamb being swallowed up by Emma’s sticky, pink box.

_TWACK!_

The sound of ass smashed against lap. Pelvis against pelvis.

“ _Oo…oooh!_ ”

Her voice jumped a couple octaves, much higher than usual. Tiny, cute squeaks were the only noises Emma could will to make – without Rana’s acute sense of hearing, they would have drowned in the echoing wet smacks and powerful thuds of Rana’s gift. Not to mention the rumbling of his sack.

“ _Mooooom! I-I can feel it coming up! It feels so good!_ ”

Of course it felt good. They’d both been abstinent for an entire week. The burning, tingling, twitching sensation in Rana’s cock was worlds better than the feeling of Emma stroking him with just her arms. The gentle warmth, the comforting pulse beating on him from every wall of her cave, the tight ring of her cervix squeezing on him six feet down from the tip, the wet mess of her girlcum smeared all over his groin, the bubble of precum sloshing around the majority of his length…The more he thought about all of this, the louder the rumbling became.

Emma couldn’t be happier. Her body had finally relearned the shape of Rana’s monstrous bore. The memory of every inch, every vein, every wrinkle, fold and bump implanted on her cooch came rushing back to her memory. Her pussy molded to accommodate the shape of it, intent on never letting go. Her nether regions squeaked and squelched, spraying hot juices all over Rana’s chest with every thrust he made.

“ _R-Rana! Don’t stop, baby! Ooooooooh! I love you sooo-oo mu-u-u-uuuch!_ ”

**_GLUUUUUUURG…_ **

“ _MOOOOOOOM!!!_ ”

**_SBLOOOOOOOOOUUUUUSHHHH!!!_ **

Rana flooded Emma’s womb with cum. Squirt by squirt, bucket by bucket. Like the outflow of a water pump, Rana’s cum wouldn’t stop. His mommy’s tightened pussy was stretched wide open by the sheer volume being continually injected into it. Her tummy ballooned out like she was pregnant with octuplets…

Three times over…

Every 10 seconds.

“ _Ooooohh…Wanaaahhh…”_

Emma’s face was pushed up against the water-specked wall of their once-spotless bathroom, now clogged up with spunk and filled with the stench of passionate, animalistic sex. One of her soft, blood-flushed, pudding-like cheeks were pressed against the minty-green porcelain and thin, white lines of scratchy molding. Jaw slacked open, eyes half-closed. Emma’s tongue lolled out of her open mouth, drooling into a rising pool of spunk.

“ _Wanaah,_ ” she continued to speak in her slurred voice, “ _Aih…whuv yooohh…_ ”

“ _I love you too, Mamaaa!_ ”

Rana had tears in his eyes. He’d reminded himself of his wasted first load, and of the reason he underwent this strenuous month of abstinence in the first place. It was for Emma. It was  _all_  for Emma, and there was still so much left that Rana had to give.

The little sheep’s sperm was exiting more like a stream of urine than like an ejaculation. It just kept shooting out, all in one long rope. No refractory periods, no pulse, just one continuous flow. This was unusual, even for Rana.

“ _Mommy-yy! I-I can feel it getting even warmer – I think I’m g-gonna cum agaaaain!”_

 _Cum again_?

Emma couldn’t even believe his first orgasm stopped. It hadn’t, surely. Was it even possible for him to have two simultaneous orgasms? Her sluggish brain, fucked silly by her son’s goliath cock, laughed giddily at the idea that they’d be able to share the experience of having multiple orgasms together. Like mother, like son. She’d been squirting for some time now, spasming wildly against the pulsations of Rana’s fleshy bulk.

**_GLOOORPSHHLOOUUUUGGGH-BLOOOOORGGLE…_ **

The skin across Rana’s scrotum grew darker and more discolored. His thick veins and arteries wriggled around on it’s surface, undulating as his testicles rumbled and shook underneath. Something was stirring within that hot, gurgling sack, but neither of them would know what until Rana reached his second shot.

The door on the other end of the bathroom creaked against the weight of Rana’s seed. His cum had been piling up underneath them this entire time, squeezed out from between her plump lips and his hard pipe. There was no way that door would be able to handle even more. Emma was already the size of a small car, and Rana was nipple-deep in his own impossibly viscous fluid.

“ _Mom, It’s…!_ ”

An impressively large crack split between the doorframe and the wall as cum continued to build up in the room.

“ _It’s…!_ ”

The crack exploded in size as Rana’s jism flooded up to his collarbone. Emma’s bloated gut was now spilling over onto the breaking wall, pushing into the structural failure like how the chamber of an expanding airbag pushes on the center steering wheel.

“ _It’s…!!!_ ”

**_GRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAANNNN!!!_ **

“ _Aaaaaaaaaahh!!!_ ”

**_PPPPPPPPPPPPSSSSSHHHHHHLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOORGHLLOOOORRBSSSSSSSSSSSHHH!!!_ **

Rana’s already 5-inch-wide urethra dilated even wider to make space for his double orgasm. His  _first_  double orgasm. Not just today, not just this week, month, or year.  _Ever_.  _This_  was his real gift to his mother. She  _did_ receive the gift of his first orgasm, albeit one that was a hundred times messier and more filling than she or he had ever anticipated.

The force and output of Rana’s ejaculation multiplied three-fold. Triple the cum rushed out of his distended cumvein, tenderizing the soft, pink walls of his momma’s cunny. A sea of Rana’s brothers and sisters, millions upon trillions of them floating in a sea of themselves. All around that bubble, separated by only a few inches of fat and muscle, were hundreds of times more little gamete cells. Emma’s belly took on two distinct shapes, both more-or-less spherical. One larger bloating where Rana’s “resting” spunk pooled, and another rumbling zone where Rana’s firehose ejaculation splatted against her womb, stretching it out like a water balloon under an industrial showerhead.

Rana’s twitching cock smacked and scraped against Emma’s ruined vagina as generous, steamy heaps of cream sputtered out from her lips. The tongue hanging out of her mouth was half-dipped in Rana’s splooge. Rana’s own nose was just a couple inches above his musky cum. The bathroom door bent and creaked. The fracture in the wall spread out to the corners of the room until…

_KRRRACK-K!_

The door split in two, taking a large chunk of drywall and tile down with it. With the dam breached, Rana’s seed came rushing out, flooding their entire two-story home. On the second floor: Their long-since ruined bathroom, the linen closet, Emma’s room, Rana’s room, and his sister’s room. On the first floor: The half-bath, the guest room, the kitchen, the living room, the garage, Emma’s garden in the backyard. Granted, none of the furniture in any of those locations were strangers to Rana’s cum, but never had he marked his territory in so many places at once. When all was said and done, Rana’s explosive second-cumming let loose eighteen thousand gallons of goo – enough to bury their 800 square foot home in one yard of cum. Sixty-eight thousand liters.  _All_  Emma’s.

Emma and Rana remained in the bathroom. With much of the cum in that room drained out, Rana stood hugging his mother’s fat, round behind. He was wearing a sticky suit of his own spunk, lip-to-toe and about two inches thick. The hair on his head that wasn’t drenched in sweat was soaked through with cum. He was panting like he’d just run a 6K, and his weak and wobbly legs and dry throat only added onto that image. He used Emma’s body as a physical support to prop himself up. His cream started to froth as he smeared his body against hers, gently and lovingly caressing her supple cheeks.

“Ma…Mama…” Rana whispered, half asleep.

The last bit of cum dribbled out of his swollen member, topping off Emma’s overinflated bubble-gut. Color returned to his loins as his erection subsided, gradually shrinking. Hungry for more, Emma’s gluttonous cunt hugged his flaccid member just as tightly as she’d hugged him when fully erect. Mentally, she was little more than a giggling fool blowing cumbubbles as big as her fist; subconsciously, her body knew what she really wanted.

“ _Mmmmmmh…Happy birthday, Mom. I…love you._ ”

Lemon fell straight to sleep, sinking into Emma’s warm behind and still firmly inserted into her sticky, vacuum-tight hole. Emma, for as sex-crazed and euphoric as she was from what she’d just gone through, heard his shameless declaration. He didn’t have to remind her. She knew. She’d always know, and she’d never forget. Emma knew that Rana had and always would love her, and that she loved him in just the same way. Rana’s words weren’t what made her so sure of this.  _I love you_ , gets tossed around so often by so many sons to their mothers. Truth be told, it didn’t really mean anything to Emma.

It was actions that spoke louder than words; actions were what proved Rana’s love for his mother. No other son had would ever give as much to Emma as Rana had. No other son  _could_. He’d put himself through so much pain and stress all for her silly little birthday. Tears of joy ran down Emma’s face as she came to her senses and reminded herself of just how wonderful of a boy Rana turned out to be.

“Oooowwh…My little lamb is so cute when he’s sleeping…”

Emma stroked her extremely bulky belly as she cocked her neck to stare back at him. She could still feel him inside, twitching and leaking precum yet again.

**_GUUUUUUURGLLLLE…_ **

Oh. That was Rana’s testes again.

“Mmmmmmmmm…Rana, are you having another wet dream?”

Emma grinned widely. She knew Rana well enough that he didn’t have to answer.

“I can’t have you making a mess everywhere. It’s a good thing you’ve already got a condom on…”

“…”

No response from Rana. He really was out cold.

“…I love you, Rana.”

He loved her too.

She knew he did.


End file.
